1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for playing games of the marble type, and especially a game along the lines of the game of pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in known devices for playing marble-type games is that they often are unduly complicated, and require numerous rules, and sometimes complicated rules, for playing same. Also, known pool-type marble games oftentimes have complicated playing boards and related structure which increases the manufacturing costs thereof, thus putting the games out of the reach of the masses.
Another problem in known marble games is that they are not adaptable to coin operation in addition to being playable at home. A multi-purpose game usable for both home entertainment as well as arcade-type playing is highly desirable.
Existing prior art patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
______________________________________ C. W. Fuller 675,273 5/28/01 F. G. Perkins 895,786 8/11/08 E. Schultz 1,943,697 7/30/32 F. O. Gilliam, Jr., 2,506,867 10/21/45 et al. G. Almashy 3,100,643 7/28/61 ______________________________________
These patents in general show marble-type games.
For example, Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 675,273 discloses a game board which is mounted for rotation on a pedestal and has ball receiving pockets 4 arranged around the rim of the game board. However, wickets 8 are interspersed in the center of the game board, and the playing operation is entirely different from that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 895,786 to Perkins shows a very elaborate pool-type game board. The overall structure is quite complicated and much more detailed than that of the present invention.
Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,697 shows a game board of elongated configuration and design for playing from one end to the other, as best depicted in FIG. 1 of the drawings. This game board quite clearly cannot be rotated in the manner of the present invention.
Gilliam, Jr., et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,867 shows a very simple type marble game board having a depressed recess around the periphery of the board. However, no scoring indicia or related structure is provided with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,643 to Almashy shows a marble-type device for providing an educational game. A plurality of scoring holes together with scoring indices are provided over the entire area of the game board. This structure is fairly complicated and requires rather complex counting and scoring operations.
None of the above-disclosed prior art patents, nor any other known prior art devices, offer the new and novel features of the present invention.